


The Secret Everybody Knows

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Sky and Bridge have something to tell their friends. It’s too bad that they already know what it is.





	The Secret Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> S.P.D. belongs to Disney.

The Secret Everybody Knows

“I don’t know if I am willing to take that next step quite yet,” Sky told his boyfriend as they laid on Bridge’s bed after another intense make out session. “There is still a chance that they may reject us if we tell them.”

“I doubt it,” Bridge replied in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. “They are our friends after all.”

“I know,” Sky replied. “It’s just that,” he said with a heavy sigh, “you know how I am when it comes to others.”

After his father’s death, Sky began to have trouble making and maintaining friendships. He felt that if he allowed people in, that they would leave him just like his father did. Upon joining SPD he made two exceptions to his rule. The first one was with Dru, but as he feared that one ended in betrayal. 

The second one was with Bridge. Although he found the younger ranger to be annoying at first, over time the younger man had somehow wormed his way into his heart. Upon spending more time training and living with him, Sky found himself developing more then platonic feelings for his friend. It just took becoming rangers and fighting Grumm for him to recognize what it was.

“Will you at least think about it,” Bridge asked interrupting Sky from his thoughts.

Sky sighed, he knew that coming out to their friends would mean the world to Bridge. “Sure” he replied.

Bridge flashed him one of his brilliant smiles that made Sky smile back in return. Maybe coming out wouldn’t be so bad after all, he thought to himself.

Syd was the first one to figure it out. She had known both of boys for many years. One could not be close friends with someone that long without knowing them on a more personal level. Contrary to what her outward appearance may suggest, she wasn’t by any means stupid. After all, she wasn’t the squad’s surveillance expert by nought. Piecing together what she had observed from the two in question, she quickly came to her conclusion. 

Which was that it would soon become a matter of when then if. But Syd was patient though, biding her time waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She just hoped for their sake as well as her own, that it would come sooner then later.

Boom has known Bridge since the day that the younger cadet stumbled into the lab on his first day at the academy looking for Dr. Manx. The two quickly became fast friends. He knew that his friend had quite a close friendship with his roommate and often wondered if there was something more there. For he has seen with his own two eyes the way that they looked at each other when they thought that no body else was looking. He saw how Sky’s stoic demeanor seemed to soften whenever Bridge was around.

Being from the streets Z developed a keen sense of her surroundings. After all, it is an essential skill to have in determining of whom you should trust. It also lead her to notice minor details that others may miss, such as how Bridge and Sky interacted with each other. Although she may not have that much experience in the love department, she has read her fair share of romance novels to figure that something was indeed up. Not that she would admit to reading them in the first place.

Jack may not be as perceptive as his teammates but he has read enough of Z’s trashy novels (although he would take that tidbit to his grave,) to know that something was indeed up with his blue and green rangers. He saw the way the two interacted with each other in their downtime and how they would often pair off together when they had a rare day off. 

At first he didn’t think much about their relationship assuming it was like his and Z’s. But lately it seems to go pass that of a familiar relationship to something a bit more well, romantic. He didn’t care of course, because love is love. The thing is that he was just tired of the constant unresolved sexual tension between the two of them.

Commander Cruger assigned them as roommates at first for connivence purposes and that their powers seemed to meshed well together. He didn’t however, think that it would morph to something more. For at that time he didn’t realize the depth of how much they would need each other. Being an organization based on the military he knew that there was regulations about inner squad relationships within it, but, was willing to make an exception for them.

Kat may have some difficulty understanding humans and their innate nature. One thing that she did understand though, was their need for companionship. She also knew that cadets Carson and Tate shared a special relationship that seemed to go beyond that of the typical platonic nature. While on her home planet homosexual relationship were wildly accepted, she knew that earth hasn’t always been as accepting.

Sam may be from the future, but he knew love when he saw it. It didn’t bother him of course. Two of his closest friends back home were gay. In his timeline, it was widely accepted and the two were happily married. The thing was that he wasn’t sure if it was the same in present time. Although he wasn’t as close to the two as the others were, he still liked them and wanted both of them to be happy.

After gathering all of their friends together in a room a couple of days later, Bridge began to speak. “I know you are all wondering the same thing of why Sky and I called this meeting. You see, there is some we needed to tell you all. It is nothing bad per say, it just something that is a bit difficult for us to say out loud. But then again, it is not as difficult as devising the perfect toaster or deafening Grumm is.”

Sky smiled as Bridge began to go into what he privately dubbed as “Bridge babble.” Although he pretended to get irritated of it in front of the others he secretly enjoyed it. Seeing the frustration in his lover’s face, he decided to spare him the pain and blurted out, “What Bridge is trying to say is that we are dating”

The room fell silent. Sky began to regret what he had just said. However, he was surprised to hear laughter in the room. Wondering what was so funny about what he just said, he glared at his friends.

Jack was the first to compose himself. “Is that all,” he asked the bewildered pair.

Syd nodded in agreed. “I don’t see what the big deal is” she told them. “We all knew already.”

“You did,” asked Bridge, “but how?”

“We’re you friends,” Z pointed out, “of course we would have figured it out.”

“And all of you are okay with it,” asked Bridge.

“Of course,” Boom answered. “You two really thought that we would actually stop being your friends over it?”

Sky turned to commander Cruger. “Are you going to kick us out now that you know the truth,” he asked afraid of the answer.

“Why would I do that,” the commander replied. “ You two are not only great rangers, but also alongside the rest of the team is family to me. While I am well aware of the regulations regarding your relationship,” he told them,” I know that as your commanding officer I can change them.”

“Really” Bridge asked hopefully. “You would do that for us?”

“Consider it done,” he replied turning to Kat he handed her a piece of paper, “please deliver this to Supreme Commander Birdie as soon as your able to please. 

“As you wish,” Kat replied, “and boys,” she said turning to the pair “You two make a great couple.”

Relieved that everyone took their news so well, the couple left the room. As the door closed behind them, Sam turned back into his ranger form. “ Okay, “ he said to the remaining group. “Now that they have finally confessed, it’s time to pay up.”


End file.
